Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{9}}{8^{7}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{8^{9}}{8^{7}} = 8^{9-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{9}}{8^{7}}} = 8^{2}} $